Pasado, presente y futuro
by RenBellatrix
Summary: Rin, una jovencita bastante confundida respecto a su pasado, pero con muchas esperanzas en el futuro vive en un hospital desde hace varios años.
1. Pasado y presente

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomó prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

 _ **Pasado y presente**_

Los rayos de sol calientan su mano a través de la ventana que no tiene las cortinas cerradas. La habitación se encuentra totalmente iluminada pero ella no puede percibirlo; sin embargo, escucha los pájaros cantando de buena mañana, anunciando el maravilloso día que se presenta. Postrada en esa cama, cierra y abre los ojos como si hubiera alguna diferencia al hacerlo, siente, escucha y huele lo que se encuentra a su alrededor.

 _Tengo muy mala memoria en lo que respecta a mi infancia y un cuerpo muy frágil desde entonces. También está mi_ _ceguera_ _total. No recuerdo muy bien cómo se dieron todos estos hechos así que no podría dar detalles de lo que paso y los vagos recuerdos que conservo siento que no me dicen nada de mi misma, pero ya estoy aquí y quizás las personas sientan pena por mí, yo no siento lastima de mi situación_ ― Podría ser peor ― la sonrisa en sus labios con los ojos cerrados reflejan su tranquilidad y paz interior.

 _Bueno, esta habitación, mis familiares y sueños es todo lo que conozco y estoy segura de su existencia_ ― ¡Oh! también está el doctor de la sexy voz ― una carcajada de picardía se escucha en la habitación vacía ―. Amo dormir y soñar me es muy entretenido…

…

Camina por el sendero aprisa mientras las hojas amarillas y naranjadas de los arboles caen al suelo con tranquilidad, el otoño se hace presente ante los ojos la chica. La brisa hace ondear su cabello largo de color castaño oscuro como si se tratase de otras hojas más bailando en el viento.

Ella usa un distinguido kimono naranja con hojas verdes bordadas en la parte baja y mangas, un regalo de su protector y la más reciente adquisición de su colección; los degrades en color naranja hacen que su piel melocotón claro resalte más y las escasas ramas bordadas con hilos de oro en la parte baja del kimono brillan con la luz del sol.

― Esa niña, parece que se retrasa otra vez ―camina de un lado para el otro, un pequeño demonio―. Como se atreve hacer esperar al gran Sesshomaru ―dice quejándose Jaken y galardonando a su amo.

Sesshomaru escucha en silencio las quejas del pequeño demonio, podía oler el aroma de su protegida con más intensidad y a la distancia visualiza la silueta de la joven corriendo con mucho fervor.

― Lamento la espera señor Sesshomaru ―dice cuando acorta la distancia entre ellos y trata de regular su respiración respirando más hondo, coloca sus manos a su pecho para calmar a su corazón que palpitaba con fuerza.

― Niña mal educada, como te atreves hacer esperar al gran Sesshomaru ―regaña a la jovencita el pequeño demonio.

Muy avergonzada ella baja la mirada y logra articular― Lo siento mucho ―cierra los ojos con fuerza y unas escasas gotas de sudor bajan por su mejilla.

― Nada de "lo siento", entiendo que el amo bonito este interesando en… ―y antes de concluir con la oración Jaken recibe un golpe en la cabeza, el cual cae al piso lleno de tierra y Sesshomaru emprende su camino, dirigiéndose a un lugar más adecuado para pasar la tarde con ella.

― ¿Está bien señor Jaken? ―le dice con una mueca de recién regañada y poniéndose de cuclillas para observar a su pequeño amigo.

― Niña condenada, ve caminado ―le señala el camino con su báculo y una voz de enojo que causaba más risa que miedo.

― Bien ―responde con una sonrisa mientras cierra sus ojos dulcemente y se va caminando detrás de su protector― señor Sesshomaruuuuu ¿a dónde vamos? ―eleva la voz, demostrando su felicidad.

Él guarda silencio ante su interrogante y se limita a mirarla de reojo, la miraba con la misma frialdad que hacía a los demás retorcerse de temor.

Los tres caminaban en fila recta, el silencio reinaba y la joven enroscaba y desenroscaba un mechón de cabello en su dedo porque el silencio la amedrentaba, le recordaba a su infancia sin familia y su propia muerte.

― Señor Jaken, ¿por qué lo golpeo el señor Sesshomaru? ―empezó a caminar al lado de Jaken, dirigiendo la vista abajo donde se encontraba el demonio, para calmar su inquietud.

El pequeño youkai al recordar el motivo frunció el ceño molesto― Mejor dime tú por qué llegaste tarde ―su enojo era tan grande que sus arrugas, debido a la edad, se reflejaban en la frente.

― Todavía no me acostumbro a este tipo de kimonos, no me deja correr con libertad ―extiende los brazos como un espantapájaros.

Esta respuesta llama la atención de Sesshomaru por lo que mira de reojo a su protegida― Tú, niña, mira que no puedes ir mostrando tus piernas desnudas por todos lados, esas están reservadas para el… ―recibe otro golpe de Sesshomaru, quien dice― Jaken, deja de decir tonterías.

― Si, amo bonito ―afirmaba pero por su cabeza estaba la negativa de que la pequeña niña no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de su amo por ella.

Ella se reía lo más bajito posible y con intenciones de molestar a su pequeño amigo se volvió a inclinar― Vuelve a estar en el suelo señor Jaken.

― Tú ―dice frustrado y dispuesto a discutir con la joven.

Sesshomaru los interrumpe ante la prominente pelea y con un ademan a la joven y dice― Rin, camina a mi lado.

― Siiiii ―afirma con felicidad mientras corre al lado de Sesshomaru―. Que paisaje más hermoso señor Sesshomaru ―dice maravillada y emprende su marcha hacia el río que se encontraba cerca del lugar.

Jaken miraba con detenimiento como la joven trata de correr y suspira hondo para decir― Está claro que ya no es una niña pequeña ―vuelve a suspirar mientras se rasca la cabeza y dirige su vista donde su amo, observa como su amo no le quitaba la vista de encima.

― Señor Jaken ―llama al demonio con su típica felicidad y provocando escandalo a su alrededor―, mire que río tan bonito ―la joven llama la atención de Jaken, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Jaken se aproxima donde la niña agotado porque no podía aplacar las energías de esa niña y en ocasiones se sentía demasiado viejo como para seguir participando en sus travesuras; sin embargo, lo que ve le sorprende. La joven se había quitado sus getas y tabis para sentir mejor la corriente de agua que fluía por el río a lo que Jaken no tardo en reflejar su enojo ― ¿Qué haces niña? ―con el ceño fruncido y la pequeña vena que se notaba en su frente.

Ella se remangaba el kimono ahora para meter los pies al río y antes de enfadar más al demonio respondió― Quiero meter los pies al río ―responde con una voz dulce e inocente.

― Eso ya lo sé, niña mocosa, cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no puedes hacer eso. ―señalándola con un dedo juzgador.

La inocente responde― Antes no le importaba ―con una mueca en la cara de desconformidad y continúo subiendo el kimono como podía.

Podía seguir siendo una niña ante los ojos de Jaken pero ella no lo sentía de esa forma y a veces sentía más de lo que debía sentir, un ejemplo de ello era presentir la mirada penetrante de su amo en cada cosa que realizaba. Elevo su vista en dirección que de su amo, Sesshomaru, que la observaba, pero su mirada no reflejaba nada, parecía que miraba más halla de ella y sintiéndose pequeña dejo de mirar. Le inquieta su mirada, pero le inquieta más no tener un nombre para lo que sentía por su amo y muy nerviosa dejo de escuchar las quejas del pequeño youkai y por un impulso inconsciente bajo inmediatamente su kimono.

Ella se limitó a tocar el agua con sus dedos que estaba transparente y se podían notar las piedras pequeñas al fondo del río, pero los nervios seguían ahí y por extraño que le pareciera aun sentía la mirada de su amo sobre ella.

― ¿Rin, me estas poniendo atención? ―dijo ya molesto por la mirada perdida que tenía la joven.

― Ummm… claro ―afirmo, la joven― Nada de remangarse el kimono ―término de decir.

― Exacto niña mocosa ―asintió con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados―. Mejor me voy donde está el amo bonito.

― No me deje señor Jaken ―lo jalo de la ropa para detenerlo y con su pequeño cuerpo no se pudo oponer a la petición de la joven.

Jaken con el ceño fruncido dijo― Tú, niña, más vale que dejes de ser tan inquieta.

― ¿Ummm…? pero que amargado es señor Jaken.

― ¿Yo amargado? Te voy a enseñar quien es el amargado, niña mal criada.

Ella empieza a correr en lo que le persigue Jaken, lo que era dificultoso y se remanga el kimono por encima de las rodillas para no ser alcanzada, mostrando sus piernas desnudas.

― Niña condenada, te dije hace un momento que no hicieras eso ―la seguía con más fervor y amenazaba con su báculo en mano.

Ella le saca la lengua y le dice ― A que no me alcanzas.

Mientras jugaban Sesshomaru se deleitaba con la vista prominente, las piernas desnudas de su protegida, largas y torneadas de color melocotón suave. Cerró los ojos con tranquilidad, disfrutaba de los ligeros insultos que lanzaba Rin para provocar a Jaken; gozaba de la voz suave y femenina; las risas y el aroma que invadía todo su ser, una fragancia a flores silvestres.

Ella corría por la hierba seca con libertad, reflejando toda esa felicidad con su hermosa sonrisa. El momento era tan relajante y la preocupación mínima que la joven cayó al piso por culpa de una rama que ella ignoro mientras jugaba.

Jaken muy asustado corrió e dirección a la niña, tenía miedo de que se hubiera lastimado― Niña, ¿estás bien?

― Si, no se preocupe señor Jaken ―le dijo desde el piso, tenía la cara aun en el piso y los brazos bien extendidos hacia adelante.

― Niña mocosa, mira por donde caminas ―dijo aliviado de escuchar tales palabras.

― Lo siento señor jaken, seré más cuidadosa ―se levantó lentamente y volvió a sonreír como si nada.

― Mira ―señalo su kimono―, ensuciaste tu kimono nuevo.

― Lo siento ―reitero y empezó a sacudir su kimono, para limpiarlo.

Sesshomaru se levantó del árbol en el cual estaba sentado, se dirigió donde ellos y con su semblante inmutable dijo ― Jaken, trae a Ah-Un.

― Si, amo bonito ― se fue del lugar corriendo.

Sesshomaru con un ademan dio a entender a la joven que le acompañara hacia el árbol donde había estado sentado con anterioridad. Ella le siguió a paso lento y en un susurro dijo― Señor Sesshomaru ―Él detuvo su paso de golpe y miro atrás con su semblante frío ― Umm… Respecto a la pregunta de la última vez… ―dijo apenada y con la cabeza baja― Comencé a sangrar desde hace doce lunas ―concluyo con la cara totalmente roja hasta las orejas.

Sin demostrar expresión alguna respondió ― Lo sé ―sus visitas era escasas pero de todas formas eso no evitaba que no esté informado de lo que sucedía con su protegida.

Ella lo miro con extrañeza y se cuestionó de porque preguntaba si ya lo sabía. Se sentó al lado de Sesshomaru, disfrutando la sombra del árbol. Sus nervios volvieron a crecer y sintiéndose muda volvió a enroscar y desenroscar un mechón de cabello.

Pasaron un largo rato en silencio en lo que llegaba Jaken. El silencio la incomodaba y movía frenéticamente un mecho de cabello que enredaba y desenredaba en sus dedos, miraba con frecuencia el lugar donde desapareció Jaken.

El pequeño demonio llego y los miro con rareza, pero solo se atrevió preguntar a quien le respondería con ganas cualquier cosa― ¿Que tienes niña? Tú nunca estas callada.

― ¡Ahh! Señor Jaken ya estás aquí ¿A dónde fue? ¿A que fue? ¿Por qué trajo a Ah-Un?

― Una pregunta a la vez, niña latosa ―respondió con enojo.

― Hola Ah-Un, los extrañe mucho ―ignoro a Jaken para ir a abrazar fuerte a su otro amigo mientras Ah-Un cerraban los ojos en señal de felicidad porque igual le habían extrañado.

Con la cara roja y lleno de furia dijo― Y de nuevo no me estas escuchando.

Sesshomaru se levantó del árbol para no tener que escuchar la pelea de ambos― Nos vamos ―la tarde se había perdido y pronto oscurecería.

Jaken para contener la furia y no pelear se fue adelante, ignorando a la joven y con paso apresurado.

Los dos observaron como Jaken se iba alejando y un momento después Sesshomaru hizo un ademan a Rin para que subiera a Ah-Un pero ella le cuestiono con la mirada y le dijo ― ¿Por qué señor Sesshomaru?

Él miro los ojos color miel con detenimiento que le parpadeaban y se ocultaban con su abundante flequillo desfilado. Un poco molesto se limitó al silencio y camino hacia adelante, sin responder a su pregunta.

Rin emprendió su caminar a paso lento, no porque así lo quisiera, el viento golpeaba con fuerza su cabellera que volaba alborotadamente, y en pocos minutos vio como los dos estaban lejos de ella. Miro a Ah-Un que estaba a su lado y trato de subirse, pero no podía, le dolía la rodilla y con muecas de dolor siguió intentando hasta que sintió como alguien la sujetaba de la cintura fuertemente y la ayudo a montarse a Ah-Un. Ella miro atrás rápidamente algo asustada, pero su cara cambio por asombro.

― La próxima vez que te lastimes quiero que lo digas ―dijo Sesshomaru serio, no le gustaba que su protegida le guarda cosas cuando él se esforzaba para mostrarle sus sentimientos ― ¿Entendido? ―termino de decir.

Ella bajo la cabeza y casi en un susurro respondió― No estoy lastimada ―dentro de si se decía _¿Por qué soy tan débil? Y mucho más frente al señor Sesshomaru_.

Él le miro más serio de lo normal y está vez no le dio la gana de ignorar sus inseguridades― ¿Por qué mientes?

Ella respondió rápidamente― No es mentira, me encuentro muy bien ―en sus pensamientos se repetía _¿Por qué tengo que ser humana?_

Sesshomaru con más molestia sujeto el kimono de su protegida y con sus garras lo rompió hasta arriba de las rodillas, dejando al descubierto sus muslos.

Ella se asustó, sabía que estaba molesto. Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo con temor y sus manos trataban de cubrir el raspón que tenía en la rodilla, la sangre coagulada había llegado por debajo de la rodilla y el moretón empezaba a ser evidente.

…

― ¡Ahh! ¿Qué? ¡Ohh! sí, ya recordé solo fue otro sueño, como los demás ― _Lo curioso es que siempre sueño con la misma persona, si se puede considerar persona, pues tiene una piel blanca, garras en los dedos, el cabello largo y plateado, sin contar esas extrañas marcas en la cara. Es aún más curioso que se llame igual que mi doctor, supongo que imagino de esa forma a mi doctor_ ―suspira en lo que recuerda su sueño con detenimiento.

 _Me pregunto si… ¿el físico de mi cuerpo es igual al de esa chica?, que también se llama igual a mí. Estar tanto tiempo en este hospital y ser invidente no me dice mucho de mí misma, solo de los parientes que vienen a visitarme rara vez._

― ¿Ya estas despierta? ― Entra a la habitación, pero habla para que se dé cuenta de su presencia.

― Buenos días doctor ― _es tan grosero_ , se dice así misma en lo que se acomoda para sentarse en la cama.

― Tu desayuno llegara en un momento ―Revisa su pulso sujetando su brazo de manera desprevenida, lo que ocasiona un chillido de la joven.

― ¿Hoy tendré visita? ―pregunta para no sentirse incomoda, ese doctor siempre provocaba en ella emociones que ni ella misma podía explicarse.

― No.

― Ohh… muchas gracias doctor Sesshomaru, fue una gran respuesta ―le dice sarcástica.

Él ignora su actitud sarcástica, pues a esas alturas de su vida esa actitud en Rin era una de sus características favoritas― Podrías limpiarte la baba de la cara después de dormir, si lo que esperas de mi es más cortesía ―dejo a un lado el brazo del cual tomaba pulso y camino hacia la puerta.

Rin tenía los colores subidos a la cara― Como se atreve a tratarme así, soy su paciente de años. Maldito idiota ―dice molesta mientras se limpia la cara con los brazos.

― Buenos días doctor Sesshomaru ― saluda la enfermera que entraba a la habitación con el desayuno de Rin.

― Buenos días Kagura ―termina de salir del cuarto con una sonrisa leve y satisfactoria.

No podía hablar con Rin cuando se le antojara debido a su trabajo, además de que sería muy sospechoso acercarse tanto a un solo paciente de tantos que tenía. Sus compañeros de trabajo como los familiares de Rin lo observaban. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso en como jugaba sus cartas de otro modo podría perder más tiempo de lo esperado en conseguir sus objetivos.

― Buenos días señorita Rin, su desayuno ―lo dice con una cara y tono de voz algo molesta, debido a la situación que había presenciado entre el doctor y la paciente.

Rin no responde a su saludo porque estaba en la quinta luna pensando si tal vez el idiota de su doctor habría escuchado su comentario― Lo hizo apropósito, ese maldito, sabe cómo sacarme comentarios lesivos ―habla bajito y con voz llena de frustración.

― ¿Que dices pequeña?

― Ahh… lo siento Kagura. Estaba pensando en cosas ―se rio más para sí misma― ¿Que decías?

― Nada, disfruta tu desayuno y luego sigue tu baño ―sale de la habitación con una molestia a un más evidente. Kagura detestaba a Rin por diversas razones y aunque esta vez la situación era mucho más complicada que las otras veces, no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día enamoraría a Sesshomaru y seria suyo para siempre. Estaba segura que alejaría a esa niña tonta de él y de cierta forma le favorecía su situación actual entre ellos dos.

* * *

RenBellatrix reportándose con una nueva historia de tres capítulos. :D

Antes de todo voy a aclarar que… **Getas** son unas sandalias de madera y **tabis** calcetines.

Bueno, esta historia lo tenía escrito desde hace un año atrás y lo escribí justo para estas fechas, para un concurso del grupo Elixir Plateado.

Luego de realizarle algunas correcciones (bastantes correcciones) al fin puedo darles a conocer otra bella historia.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y pronto se vienen los otros dos capítulos. :D


	2. Presente

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomó prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

 _ **Presente**_

La refrescante noche había llegado y en la oscura habitación a Rin no le importaba estar con las luces apagadas porque no había ninguna diferencia. Leía un libro en braille que le había regalado Sesshomaru mientras escuchaba la pequeña radio que emitía sonidos de grillos cantado su habitual "cri-cri-cri-cri", sapos croando y algunas aguas agitándose levemente por lo que creaba el ambiente de un lago y todo aquel que habitara en dichoso lago, una excelente opción para asimilarlo con el libro "Seres acuáticos" que ahora reposaba en sus piernas; leía con las manos delicadamente puestas sobre la hoja de papel y se ensimismaba en la realidad a la que podía viajar con solo leerlo, a esa profundidad de agua serena y seres que habitaban en ella; sentada en la silla giratoria que usualmente usaba su doctor giraba levemente cada vez que le daba un pequeño impulsito con su pie.

Estar todos los días en esa habitación, recostada en la cama, le provocaba aburrimiento y aunque a veces se paraba para caminar un poco por la habitación y tratar de adivinar el aspecto de las cosas que le rodeaban por el tacto de sus dedos eso no le bastaba y deseaba salir de ese hospital.

 _Es muy frustrante saber que mis familiares no me quieren en casa y a pesar de que mi salud este estable por un tiempo, aun así no la dejan volver a lo que llamo hogar._

Sus familiares preferían pagar esa habitación cara en el hospital y que otros se hicieran cargo de ella que tener que verla, el rechazo de su familia era evidente y lo demostraban con sus escasas visitas. Mientras ellos gastaban o invertían el dinero de sus padres en… a saber en qué. Ella solo se dedica a leer libros, tomar baños, comer en silencio, momentáneos paseos por la habitación y pelear con su doctor.

Sesshomaru era el único con derecho a revisarla y por así decirlo era su conocido, compañero, amigo y su supuesto novio en su imaginación. Por muy serio y déspota que fuera con casi todos porque algunas veces la excepción era ella; Rin lo quería mucho y tenía mucha curiosidad en conocer su rostro, deseaba tocar con sus dedos los rasgos faciales de su supuesto novio y saber que había además de esa sexy voz y temperamento.

― Ahh ―suspira votando una gran cantidad de aire. Pensar en su situación no le era nada grato y no quería deprimirse aunque ya estaba con algo de melancolía.

― No te peinaron el cabello ―lo dice con su característica voz autoritaria, los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada en la pared.

― ¿No sabe tocar la puerta? Podría estar desnuda o cambiándome de ropa ―lo dice con una voz un poco molesta y ganas de sacar toda esa frustración que traía encima, que parecía pesar cada día más.

― Desnudes, que ya vi más de una vez.

― Es un pervertido, debería demandarlo ―contesto enojada y cerrando el libro con fuerza.

― ¿Dónde está tu peine? ―Ignoro su comportamiento y comentario. Estaba al corriente de que era lo que le inquietaba y le encantaría cumplir sus deseos, pero sin los debidos permisos se arriesgaría y perdería más tiempo.

― No lo sé ―dijo casi gritando ante su indiferencia y falta de cortesía. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas calmar la ira que tenía y ciertamente él no era el culpable de tanta furia, al contrario estaba enfadad con sus familiares. No podía culpar a Sesshomaru por tal respuesta cuando mostraba indiferencia a las emociones con todos en general.

Él observaba con detenimiento la ropa algo sucia de su paciente, como si hubiera gateado en el piso y más allá observa algo que brillaba con la poca luz entrante del pasillo― Si se te ofrece algo solo debes pedírselo a Kagura ―se dirige donde el peine rosado con brillantinas había caído, debajo de aquel pequeño mueble al lado de la cama.

Ella guardo silencio aunque había escuchado el reclamo fuerte y claro, no quería responder nada porque entendía que consecuencias caerían sobre la enfermera Kagura.

La negligencia de Kagura no se dudaba, pero no quería causarle problemas, pues tener problemas con Sesshomaru es igual a tener problemas con el propio diablo. El enojo del doctor había llegado a asustar a todo el personal del trabajo, incluso a Rin que lo conocía desde hace años.

― No encontraba el botón para llamar a recepción ―dijo ahora tranquila. También sabía de ante mano que no responder a sus argumentos le molestaba.

― Claro, el piso es primer lugar a buscar un botón de recepción Rin ―dijo con voz seca y ya molesto por su absurdo argumento. No duda que su coeficiente intelectual era asombro, una chica bastante inteligente; pero, aborrecía que tratase de insultar el suyo con respuestas tan podres y poco elaboradas, fáciles de descifrar.

― ¿No puedo caerme? Los accidentes pasan ―dijo ella defendiendo su argumento con seguridad.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos ante la respuesta que anticipada la falsa ternura que mostraba Kagura por Rin, decidió ignorar una vez más los malos cuidados que le daba la enfermera para no perturbar a Rin el día que ya no la escuchara entrar más por esa puerta.

Sujeto el peine con una mano y con la otra arrastro la silla con Rin sobre ella para luego sentarse en la cama y comenzar a cepillar el cabello largo color castaño oscuro que llegaba hasta la cintura de Rin, el cabello todavía estaba húmedo y le revelaba que el baño diario lo había tomado en la tarde y no en la mañana. El aroma que desprendía el cabello de Rin era irresistible, el champo a flores silvestres impregnado en el cabello le era tan agradable que las ganas de tomar un mechón de cabello y olerlo le era tentador. Cepillaba en silencio y con mucho cuidado de no jalar muy fuerte las enredaderas que se formaban en el cabello liso.

Ella solo cerró los ojos con las manos juntas acomodas en su regazo mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones que provocaba su doctor en ella. Su enojo había desaparecido por completo y ahora afloraba un sentimiento de confort. Le sorprendía lo voluble que eran sus sentimientos frente a Sesshomaru, podía estar enfadada con su familia, pero las acciones de Sesshomaru calmaban cualquier sentido de reclamo que podría idear.

Ese tipo de escenarios eran raros y sin embargo quería más de ellos; sus mejillas rojas lo decían todo, quería más de él, más cuidados, más atención, más tiempo…

Sesshomaru rozo su mano en la nuca de ella a propósito, sentía la piel arder como el fuego y de repente su mano pasa a la frente de la chica y dice muy cerca de su oreja― Noto que estas muy nerviosa o relajada.

Ella abrió sus ojos color miel a mas no poder y dijo― Lo siento doctor Sesshomaru, estaba a punto de dormirme. Yo, yo terminare de cepillar mi cabello, mu-muu-chas… gra- graci- assss… ―tartamudeo por los nervios de ser descubierta.

El sonrojo era evidente y sus pensamientos estaban en blanco como para decir algo menos evidente, no sabía qué hacer y solo quería esconder su rostro para que no la viera en tal estado.

― Si es lo que deseas. Está bien ―Rin se sintió aliviada de que la dejara sola sin preguntar más, pero también estaba esa pequeña molestia de sentir que a veces no era tan importante para su doctor porque creía ser dueña de sus atenciones―, pero antes solo revisare tu pulso ―se levantó de la cama para estar frente a ella.

― No es necesario ―dijo sin pensar y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

Las feromonas que expulsaba Rin eran más patentes que en los últimos años y de alguna forma le provocaba placer, tener el sentido del olfato tan desarrollado a veces era un problema, en especial en situaciones como esas. Su pequeña paciente le insinuaba sin querer sus deseos que él muy gustosamente aceptaría si Rin al menos pudiera recordar algo de su pasado.

Desde su postura él podía ver un poco la redondez de los senos ya desarrollados por el escote de la pijama ancha que usaba su paciente, cuanto deseaba estrujarlos un poco y oírla gemir.

El deseo era tan intenso que sin pedir permiso ya tenía las manos de ella por arriba de la cabeza, descubriendo el rostro sonrojado que ocultaba por vergüenza, mientras él estaba arrodillado frente a su bella dama.

Rin no ponía nada de resistencia, ese tipo de tensión sexual no era la primera vez que pasaba y si se lo pensaba mejor cada vez eran más frecuentes. Ella solo entreabrió los labios un poco esperando lo que le debía su doctor desde hace tiempo, sería la segunda vez que poseería sus labios después de lo que paso cuando tenía quince años.

― _Que alguien me ayude_ ―entra una señora al hospital desespera y gritando, tenía las manos llenas de sangre y cargaba en sus brazos a una joven en peor estado que ella, pero nadie la escucha y realizaban caso omiso de la pobre mujer en ese instante porque el sector de urgencias tenia a tantos pacientes bañados en sangre por un accidente de bus que había sucedido cerca del lugar; todos gritan igual o peor que la mujer esperando ayuda.

Un disparo de pistola se escuchó fuerte en la sala, que la gente entro en completo silencio, y la bala traspaso cabeza de la señora haciendo que esta cayera al piso de un solo golpe sobre el cuerpo de su hija. La gente vio con horror la escena y empezó a correr en dirección a la puerta de salida con desespero, gritaban y chillaban en un intento de salvar su vida. No sabían si la persona responsable del disparo seguía ahí o no porque no se podía observar ninguna arma por el lugar y eso acrecentaba su esperanza de seguir vivos si salían del lugar con rapidez.

 _Después de unos días y varios análisis, mis familiares llegaban y se iban sin interés alguno, escuchaba reclamos por doquier de quien se haría responsable de mí. Mi melancolía era innegable porque las noticias que informaba supongo yo en un televisor decía que mi padre había muerto instantáneamente en el auto por colisionar con un bus y que no se conocía las razones de la muerte de mi madre, solo que estaba herida de gravedad antes de morir; decía que una de la empresas nuevas, que recientemente surgía entre tanta competencia había quedado sin una heredera apta y capacitada para el mando; decía que se investigaría a fondo la muerte de tan importante familia._

 _En esta habitación vacía la soledad se apodera de mí y la oscuridad me asustaba, que por más que abría los ojos y los frotaba con fuerza no desaparecía. Las pocas cosas que recodaban de cuando aún tenía la vista intacta y ya no verlas más me desesperaba, debí poner más atención a las cosas que me rodeaban. Mi llanto no se podía escuchar por todas la peleas que se realizaban supongo yo en el pasillo. Recostada en la cama, las gotas gruesas y los pequeños quejidos eran acallados con un tierno beso, mi primer beso, tan dulce y suave, que me provocan seguridad, consuelo y mi subconsciente me decía que esté tranquila, todo estaría bien desde ese instante y para adelante nadie podría dañarme, mi salvación había llegado._

Al cabo de un rato, inhalo fuerte― _¿Quién es?_ ―dijo sin derramar un lagrima más y con una respiración tranquila por el beso que había terminado.

― _Tu doctor asignado_ ―dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación y dejándola impactada.

Sus labios se posan sobre los de Rin por segunda vez, pero ese beso era tan demandante y pasional que no le dejaba pensar con claridad y mucho menos respirar, la paciente se dejaba guiar por la experiencia de su doctor; Sin embargo, esta vez había algo más, podía sentirlo _"si"_ se dice a sí misma _"_ _no podía_ _faltar"_ complementa en sus pensamientos.

El miembro de su doctor grueso y duro lo podía sentir en sus rodillas, casi haciéndose paso por si solo, para dar con su intimidad que ocultaba en sus piernas, como si las obligara a abrirlas. Ella abrió las piernas poco a poco aceptándolo y dijo suavemente― ¿Será cuidadoso? ―estaba tan roja por decir esas palabras y casi sudando por la respuesta, pero el silencio se exhibió en el cuarto.

Sesshomaru se apartó de ella sin decir palabra alguna dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Esta acción dejo a Rin estática y en silencio, silencio al que no estaba acostumbrada aplicar en presencia del doctor, no reclamo, no dijo nada. No estaba segura de lo que sucedía, solo escuchaba lentamente como los pasos de su doctor se alejaban de ella. La inseguridad se apoderaba de ella, podía aceptar el rechazo de cualquier persona pero menos de él y una lágrima resbalo de su ojo.

Sesshomaru cerró la puerta con seguro.

 _Sera que fui rechazada por mi supuesto novio_ , pensaba mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Cuando sintió unas manos firmes sobre en sus mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas― Si tienes miedo Rin… me detendré ahora, no voy a obligarte a nada que tú no quieras.

Ella lo abrazo muy fuerte y acercándolo a ella lo más cerca posible― ¿Por qué no puedes responder mis preguntas inmediatamente? Me evitarías pensamientos lesivos ―dijo ella a lo que respondió él― Es mi naturaleza ¿qué no lo recuerdas? ―lo dijo con tanta seguridad, como si la conociera de toda la vida. Ella solo se limitó a sonreír y dejarse cargar para recostarla sobre la cama. Ella volvió a preguntar― ¿Será cuidadoso? ―con una voz muy juguetona, que advertía respuesta inmediata o no se haría responsable de sus actos.

Él correspondió a su juego picaresco respondiendo ― No, te partiré en dos y serás mía esta noche. Y las demás que te queden de vida ―susurrando cerca de su oreja y mordiéndola suavemente.

Ella se rio suavemente y dijo― Son las palabras más románticas que he escuchado.

Ella tocaba los brazos musculosos y bien formados de su doctor. La oportunidad de conocer el físico de su doctor había llegado, no era como se imaginaba y sin duda tenía un cuerpo espectacular, podía sentirlo sobre toda esa ropa. Ahora Rin buscaba los botones de la bata de su doctor, quería sentir el calor de su piel. Mientras él besaba su cuello y luego los hombros de la dama. Esa ropa tan ancha que usaba usualmente y su escote eran suficientes para que él deslizara la ropa abajo sin tener que quitársela, ni si quiera había tocado sus pezones y ya podía sentirlos duros por encima de la pijama.

Él estaba a punto de tocar sus generosos senos cuando escucho voces muy conocidas para ambos y se distancio inmediatamente de ella arreglando su ropa y la de ella lo que dejo a Rin perpleja hasta que pudo escuchar también las voces, sin esperar más Sesshomaru dijo― Finge que duermes ―ella asintió con la cabeza y él salió de la habitación de ella.

― Ohh… doctor Sesshomaru, ¿Rin está bien? ¿Qué hace tan tarde en su habitación? ―cuestiono la tía, una mujer extravagante, al igual que su maquillaje.

― Solo tiene algo de fiebre, para mañana estará estable ―dijo seco y sin expresión alguna. No mostraba aquella molestia que se había formado por ser interrumpido en un momento tan complaciente para Rin y él.

― Ohh… bueno pues quería hablarle de cierto asunto que ya investigue y consulte a mi abogado ―dijo con voz presuntuosa y señalo con su mano a su abogado que se encontraba al lado.

Rin cerraba los ojos pero no podía dormir, su curiosidad era grande, muy característico de ella, quería escuchar la conversación de su tía y Sesshomaru, quizá con la esperanza de que la llevaran a casa por fin.

― Muy bien, acompáñeme a mi consultorio por favor ―dijo precavido, conociendo a su musa y lo curiosa que es.

― No es necesario doctor, no quiero perder mi tiempo ―expreso de golpe esas palabras, las cuales molestaron a Sesshomaru.

― Bien, cual es el asunto ―dijo serio pero sin perder el control.

― Mi abogado dice que en este país está aprobado la eutanasia, bueno en este caso sería cacotanasia, doctor. Y como Rin lleva años aquí y sin mejoras permanentes se ha optado por quitar todo el dolor a la niña, así que… usted dígame cuando es posible que pudiera empezar con el desarrollo de esto.

Sesshomaru quedo estático no podía creer lo que le estaban pidiendo. El silencio resonaba por las cuatro paredes de Rin, quien había escuchado todo.

Rin se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y tropezó con silla que había en la habitación, emitiendo un sonido fuerte en el piso. Su tía sorprendida por los ruidos dentro de la habitación su semblante cambio por uno más pálido de lo que su maquillaje quería reflejar pues los había escuchado y no tardo Sesshomaru en abrir la puerta inmediatamente y levantarla del piso, el rostro de su amada estaba lleno de lágrimas y gritaba.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _―_ _¿por qué tenía que morir? ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué tenía que ser invidente? ¿Por qué sus familiares no hicieron nada por buscar donantes?_ Lloraba y golpeaba a todos lados sin dar con su objetivo, que era su tía, solo lograba dar golpes a Sesshomaru ferozmente.

― Doctor haga algo, que no ve que esta histérica, sédela ―dijo su tía sin ningún argumento válido que pudiera sacarla de dicha situación.

Sesshomaru sin decir nada tomo un paño de tela que había dentro del mueble y el somnífero. Rin asimilo rápidamente todo con solo escuchar los sonidos y dijo― Si me sedas ahora, te odiare y no te perdonare ―moviéndose de un lado para el otro para soltarse del agarre, en lo que Sesshomaru la sujetaba con una fuerza para que ella no pudiera moverse más. Al cabo de un rato ella se había dormido y por lo tanto había dejado de pelear.

El acomodo a Rin de nuevo en la cama, cubriéndola con su frazada y al terminar salió del cuarto más serio de lo normal, se dirigió a su consultorio y la tía de Rin lo siguió en silencio. El abogado se quedó ahí parado mientras miraba como se alejaban, se podía sentir la molestia del doctor.

― Lamento escuchar tan terrible noticia para Rin. Usted debe tener sus razones, pero si me da la oportunidad yo podría ofrecerle una mejor vida a Rin – dijo serio y calculador. En alguna parte de su ser él ya presentía dicha noticia, solo que se negaba a creerlo porque Rin siempre daba la mejor opinión de sus familiares aunque sus visitas fueran escasa.

La tía de Rin sonrió malévolamente porque la parte más astuta de ella había surgido y orgullosa de encontrar a alguien nuevo a quien poder chantajear por el afecto que había agarrado a la pequeña.

― ¿Usted? Pero solo es un simple doctor ―lo dijo con una sonrisa que no tardo en volverse en unas carcajadas que resonaban por el consultorio―. Usted no tendrá la suma de dinero que se necesita para mantener sus cuidados ―dijo poniendo un dedo en su mentón y pensando― es más, no cuenta con la suma de dinero que pido por ella ―volvió a sonreír, pero sabía que quizás había llegado un poco lejos con el ultimo comentario.

― ¿Cuanto? ―dijo ya molesto. Su plan era pedir la mano de Rin, pero todo ello se fue al carajo, al escuchar tan crueles palabras.

Ella cambio de expresión inmediatamente, estaba seria y precavida de cada palabra que diría― Como vera señor Sesshomaru, dinero, no me hace falta. Solo pienso en que es mejor para la joven Rin ―cruzo los brazos y trato de ocultar su temor por la mirada asesina que recibía, una mirada que no había visto jamás en una persona.

― Pero ella ya ha expresado su punto de vista, señora ―dijo molesto y esperando cuanto más se tardaría en el molesto juego de intimidarlo.

― Lo que manifieste mi sobrina me tiene sin cuidado y no es de su incumbencia, preferiría que se limite a su trabajo, por favor ―trato de abrir la puerta del consultorio y salir lo antes posible, esa mirada que le ofrecía había podido más que sus objetivos y se arrepentía de haberse confiado en que él diría una cifra de dinero al instante; Sin embargo, en la puerta se apoyó una mano fuerte que impedía que abriera la puerta, lo que hizo temblar a la señora y balbuceando dijo― Si lo desea, es suya, pero antes dígame cuánto dinero está dispuesto a ofrecerme por el objeto.

Sesshomaru estaba cada vez más molesto de tener que escucharla, trataba de ocultarlo pero la fuerza que implicaba en el puño sobre la puerta lo decía todo, como podía referirse a su querida Rin como un objeto de compra y venta― El que usted desee; no obstante, luego de este trato será totalmente mía y nadie podrá interferir entre los dos y nuestras acciones ―dijo con aquella voz grave que usaba cuando se encontraba realmente molesto.

La mayoría de los humanos eran de esa forma, es por eso que los detestaba. Ellos estaban dispuestos a traicionar, vender y lastimar a quien fuera necesario por sus codicias y comodidades; algo en lo que había sido partidario hasta que conoció a Rin. Los humanos eran seres tan débiles y manipulables, la necesidad podía quebrar cualquier voluntad, incluso la de su amada.

― Como usted quiera, solo quiero cincuenta millones de dólares en efectivo ―abrió la puerta lo más rápido posible para salir corriendo del lugar, le temblaban todo el cuerpo.

― Espere ―dijo frio y observándola con cara de asco a su persona. Ella se detuvo de golpe y miro atrás con mucho sudor en su cara, tanto que el maquillaje se le correría en cualquier momento―. A qué número de cuenta y para cuando necesita el dinero.

Ella sudo mucho más y con sus labios temblorosos dijo― Al… al mismo número de cuenta de siempre y para… para mañana ―corrió del lugar sin mirar atrás y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, el miedo la invadía. Sus vicios la habían llevado a vender gran parte de las acciones de la empresa de los padres de Rin. El poder la había vuelto más cruel y a la vez muy cobarde cuando se enfrentaba a un adversario que no podía manipular, toda la humildad que tenía cuando se ofreció cuidarla había desaparecido; sus malos negocios y apuestas constantes la orillaron a tomar esa decisión de querer matar a su sobrina para ahorrar en gastos, chantajear a alguien si se podía y ahora venderla.

Después de todo era necesario el dinero y si con ello podía salvar su pellejo de todos aquellos acreedores que la seguían, que más daba vender a alguien por quien no sentía ningún tipo de cariño desde hace tiempo y básicamente era un cadáver en vida.

* * *

¡Buenos días, tardes y noches!

RenBellatrix reportándose con un nuevo capítulo que prometí que saldría pronto pero bueno... xD

Una cosita antes de dar agradecimientos a esas maravillosas personas que se toman el tiempo de comentar. :D

 **Eutanasia:** Es la acción u omisión que acelera la muerte de un paciente desahuciado, con su consentimiento, con la intención de evitar sufrimiento y dolor.

 **Cacotanasia** : Es la eutanasia que se impone sin el consentimiento del afectado.

Bueno aclarado dos hermosas palabras que espero usarlas en mi vocabulario desde hoy en adelante (solo yo sabré en que xD).

Muchisimassssss graciassssss a **Floresamaabc,** **Carmenjp,** **Lili y** **Vivly** (Chell te lo advertí " _x_ 3" y espero se disculpada xD) **.** Todo el apoyo que me dan las chicas en Facebook Daniela, Thalia, Michel Carolina y Berly.

 **Lili:** xoxoxoxoxo… Pues Sara no tiene cabida en la historia y tampoco Kagura, solo está de pasadita. xD

Gracias por las palabras Lili que si no era por esas palabras me demoraba más en actualizar "Sin Nombre". :D


	3. Camina hacia el futuro

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomó prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

Cuando está en categoría M se puede esperar de todo un poco así que ya saben. xD

 _ **Camina hacia el futuro**_

 _No tengo ganas de despertar. Me es más fácil pretender que no escuche nada, que no recuerdo nada y quizás así vivir más. ¿Si no recuerdo nada mi tía se retractara de sus palabras? ¿Me permitirá vivir más tiempo? Esa ha sido mi inquietud desde que me despierto y hasta que me duermo._

 _Es curioso, ahora ya no sé qué es real o no, siento que paso tanto tiempo dormida que no sé si tengo sueños de mi misma cuestionándome el tiempo que pasó, que está pasando y pasaré. Me gustaría encontrar consuelo en los fugases sueños que tenía antes de escuchar mi sentencia._

…

Habían llegado años muy pacíficos después de aquella significativa revolución para la humanidad y aunque todavía existían personas oprimidas había otras que gozaban de la libertad del momento.

Las calles adoquinadas y los caballos haciendo sonar sus típicos cascos de una mañana ajetreada a juzgar por la hora no despertaban a la muchacha que ya había recibido la advertencia del día.

― ¡Rin Lumin! ―grito su hermana mayor alarmada por lo inactiva que llegaba a ser en las mañanas, pero en las noches se ponía tan insoportable con sus preguntas que deseaba cerrar su puerta con seguro.

Rin se revolvió ligeramente por el grito que ella en sus sueños apenas escucho como un susurro, al menos eso quería dar a entender.

― ¡Señorita Lumin! ―hablo una voz más desgastada y casi apagada.

― Ella es imposible ―dijo relajada su hermana mayor y ahora arreglando su moño frente al espejo de la habitación―. Asegúrate que desayune antes de salir. Madre seguro me da la reprimenda a mi si ella se enferma, como Rin es tan distraída seguro no le sorprenderá a nadie que llegue desalineada.

― Entendido señorita Lumin ―se inclinó servicialmente para luego seguir hasta la puerta a la Lumin mayor.

El canto de dos pájaros cortejándose ruidosamente no era suficiente escandalo para incentivar al cuerpo de Rin a emitir algún movimiento, se cubría la cara de luz que rebotaba por esas cortinas blancas.

El día era increíblemente precioso, pero ella no sentía las ganas de sostener el peso de su cuerpo en sus dos piernas. Existían días así, en los que parecía no encontrar sentido el despertarse y quería suprimir aquella inquietud de falta, de ausencia de algo que simplemente era descabellado, pero creía en ello en lo más profundo se su subconsciente.

― Blanco ―dijo entre abriendo los ojos con pereza y desgana―. No ―se corrigió inmediatamente para luego susurrar―, plata.

― ¡Plata! ―se levantó ágilmente de la cama para luego dar un sonoro golpe en el piso, su camisola larga color blanco una vez más en su vida le había hecho la maldad enredando sus piernas en la fina tela.

― Señorita Lumin ―entro la criada con bandeja en mano. Malcriar a la joven ya se le había hecho costumbre al servir sus alimentos en su habitación y no en el comedor―, a eso le llamo castigo por sus insolencias.

― Ya es suficiente condena tener que asistir a esas clases pesadas ―protesto sosteniendo su peso sobre sus brazos para luego erguirse completamente.

― En realidad el delirio de su cuerpo hoy será caminar hasta el distrito ―abrió el ropero para escoger un atuendo apropiado para la más joven Lumin.

― Una muestra más de severidad de mi queridísima hermana supongo ―la sorna de Rin fue inevitable y se deslizo la camisola de sus hombros para que la prenda cayera al piso.

― Si dejara de evitar responsabilidades sería más fácil ―le extendió las enaguas blancas de las más finas telas de ese tiempo―. Pretender que duermes para evitarlas solo acumula lo inevitable.

Al escuchar la reprensión de su criada Rin guardo una vez más todos sus reclamos que no serían escuchados ni aceptados.

Las calles se encontraban bastante transitadas y las conversaciones apenas audibles la abrumaban. El sofoco que sentía con cada paso más cerca al puente de madera la estresaba hasta el punto de mirar a sus alrededores las callejuelas vacías, lugar donde se adueñaba la calma que necesitaba.

No medito mucho al adentrarse en una de ellas y mucho menos pensó en las consecuencias que le acarrearían faltarse a sus clases de pintura en porcelana. No quería continuar con algo que no le apasionaba y si su curiosidad la dominaba una vez más en su existencia simplemente conduciría su cuerpo a la universidad más cercana de aquella inmensa ciudad.

A cuarta parte de terminar el extenso callejón Rin ya podía visualizar unas cajas de madera apiladas casi cerca de la bocacalle. Apretó un tanto nerviosa el bulto que cargaba en mano, una tela casi amplia donde se encontraba envuelto el desayuno que no había consumido en la mañana. Visualizo unas piernas extendidas en la calzada y solo eso fue suficiente para hacerla temer por su seguridad, miro atrás para ver cuánto había recorrido y si tenía la opción de evitar aquel fortuito encuentro con el dueño de las cajas.

― Padre ―dijo un joven de traje elegante y rasgos muy peculiares que ameritaban distinción para cualquier ser que lo viera―, acompáñame ―concluyo con una voz neutra.

El hombre reclinado en la pared con manos apoyadas al lado de sus muslos y piernas huesudas, mugrientas ante cualquier ojo, extendidas no se movían ni para dar un mensaje corporal.

― ¿Vas a quedarte ahí? ―elevo un poco la voz para demostrar su inconformidad. Quiso decir algo más, sin embargo, callo su siguiente oración al quedar estupefacto por lo que se acercaba con timidez a ellos. Miro una vez más a su padre antes de dar la vuelta y desaparecer en el dobles de una esquina.

― ¡Espere! ―grito Rin con desespero ahora que se había derrumbado toda su seguridad y afloraba el miedo de ser atacada por el hombre oculto tras las cajas.

Miro una vez más atrás y apretando sus manos en forma de puño avanzo con velocidad y determinación hacia la salida.

Los pies expuestos de la tela rota le dieron a entender que muy posiblemente ese hombre yacía muerto sentado. No se quedaría a averiguar y ocupando mayor distancia con cada paso sintió bajo sus faldas como una de las piernas era flexionada provocando un pequeño chillido y pateando con uno de sus pies la pierna que faltaba flexionarse.

― Lo siento ―se disculpó inmediatamente, inclinando su cuerpo, y en un impulso de cobardía le ofreció el bulto donde cargaba su desayuno. El movimiento de su cuerpo fue tan alterado que a los pocos segundos no le sorprendió también haber golpeado la cara del hombre – ¡Ay! – se mordió los labios por su torpeza.

No planeaba morir hasta que sus inquietudes se desvanecieran en la absoluta respuesta a su destino, hasta que lo hallara, pero esa firmeza no duraría mucho si ese día seguía cometiendo inusuales torpezas y a la vez usuales porque estaba acostumbra a despertarse en la mañana besando en suelo.

Sesshomaru levanto la cara con molestia, su cuerpo se podía encontrar en un deterioro inimaginable. Él, que había vivido desde siempre en la elegancia, en un porte de pulcritud, ahora solo daba indicios de su desapego a la vida.

La irritación manifestada fue suplida por una neutra, como quien se emociona con lo que ve y sin embargo lo oculta ante la incondicional indiferencia.

― Y-y-ya- ya le dije que lo siento ―hablo al cabo de un momento porque sentía la mirada intensa que le dedicaba y ello solo provocaba que su cuerpo se sintiera acalorado, con unas gotas de sudor ya por caer de aquellas mejillas blanquecinas.

No recibió respuesta alguna y sintiéndose acorralada se atrevió a mirar la cara del hombre. Descubrió que ojos dorados, cabello plateado, y marcas en el rostro eran exactamente las características del ser que se apodero de sus sueños hace años, del que esperaba con impaciencia y se hacía cada vez más dueño de sus inquietudes.

― Existes ―susurro para sí misma y sus ojos dieron el mismo escaneo que él le daba en ese momento.

Rin no pudo evitar notar que él se encontraba completamente débil, que no poseía la vitalidad implantada en sus sueños.

― Estas muerta ―hablo por primera vez Sesshomaru aun sin creer lo que veía.

― ¿Ehh? ―analizo con detenimiento las palabras pronunciadas y ciertamente podrían ser una amenaza o una afirmación para sí mismo.

El reloj de una plaza principal repiqueteó indicando las once en punto de la mañana.

― Hoy estoy patosa ―se rio de sí misma, se arrodillo para sujetar suavemente la cara de Sesshomaru y observarlo con detenimiento―. Mañana volveré por el mantel ―concluyo para dejar en un costado del hombre el desayuno no consumido.

No había mucho que pudiera hacer en ese instante, detener el tiempo habría sido genial, desligarse de las formalidades un deleite; pero, aun tenía que cumplir con la feminidad establecida en su casa. Dio media vuelta para regresar por donde vino.

Hay situaciones que no parecen cambiar por mucho que lo intenten y otras que hasta dan un giro de 360 grados en un mismo día sin proponérselo. ¿Cómo podía explicar el cambio que había tenido su vida? Parecía que solo ella y él aceptaban las cosas tal y cual se venían apareciendo. Juzgar era la comidilla de su clase y aunque ya había escuchado mucho no sentía la necesidad de recontra decir las maliciosas opiniones. ¿Su familia la apoyaba? Solo una parte y el resto se encargaban de tratar de envenenar sus decisiones para que se arrepintiera lo más pronto. No había vuelta atrás y es que ella no quería volver atrás y si él se retractara ella no lo aceptaría porque su vida ya estaba escrita. Le haría entender que debían permanecer juntos porque no podía ser de otra manera.

El taco de sus zapatos era lo único que se escuchaba en la oscuridad apenas iluminada con faroles, las velas encendidas todavía no cedían ante la ventisca que hacía temblar a Rin. Las horas restantes para que el sol se manifestara con todo su poder habían quedado olvidadas en el abismo de una conversación atípica.

― Deja de mirarme como perro enrabiado ―dijo Rin uniendo sus manos en su espalda, como si la estuvieran arrestada.

― ¿A qué hora piensas regresar? ―hablo con cautela Sesshomaru y observando como temblaba el frágil cuerpo.

― Ya no ―movió su cabeza en una negativa―, ya no regresare.

― ¿Tu madre? ―pregunto calculador ante tal respuesta.

― Quería que cumpliera mis sueños y ahora que descansa no siento la necesidad de volver.

El mutismo de Sesshomaru solo daba rienda suelta al frufrú del vestido largo y negro. Tenía mucho que pensar antes de decidir, pero aquella palabra lo había desconcentrado hasta tal punto que necesitaba reafirmar lo que dijo ella.

― ¿Descansa? ―ahora se sentía más intrigado por el actuar de Rin.

Rin había aparecido de la nada en el callejón vestida con un vestido enterizo negro que invocaba luto, pero su rostro no expresaba tristeza, al contrario, ella se mostraba feliz a pesar de que él no tenía donde acogerla.

― Si ―afirmo con suavidad―. ¡Vamos Sesshomaru! agiliza el paso que me cógelo y te dejo atrás ―hablo con alegría, reluciendo su melodiosa voz.

Sesshomaru la vio alejarse y aunque se distanciara su fragancia seguía siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para preocuparse. Quería caminar con lentitud para volver a repasar en su cabeza como se había rendido por años ante la muerte de su amaba que llevaba un kimono rojo y cabello totalmente grisáceo. El callejón donde subsistía estático cada día, como si fuera una piedra más del lugar, le recordaba su perdida y sus ganas de querer morir en el mismo lugar donde la perdió. Sin embargo, el no busco ni tampoco espero, pero un día apareció aquella chiquilla con alimento en mano y desde entonces no hubo día que no lo cuidara para que se recuperara.

― ¿Vas a pedir mi mano? ―dijo alegre y ahora empujaba a Sesshomaru por detrás para que apresurar el paso.

Él ni siquiera se había percatado en que momento había corrido en su dirección para luego empujarlo por detrás.

― ¿Es necesario? ―pregunto curioso de la felicidad de la chiquilla.

― No ―siguió empujando con más fuerza el cuerpo de él―, pero me haría muy feliz.

― ¿A caso quieres vivir de aire? ―la probó una vez más porque él era técnicamente un extraño que no podía ofrecer nada a juzgar por la ropa.

― Mis hermanas dicen que usted es un hombre muy lesivo para mi vida ¿eso es cierto? ―pregunto la joven con confianza.

― ¿lesivo o lascivo? Tú, que crees pequeña ―la miro con una sonrisa sádica y deteniendo sus pasos, quería asustarla, que se echara para atrás, que huyera― ¿te parezco peligroso? ―concluyo como ultima vacilación antes de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos que deseaba reprimir para no volver a sufrir cuando la perdiera ya que ella seguía siendo humana y nada cambiaria esa característica.

― No ―metió las manos en cada axila de Sesshomaru para calentarlas de lo fría que estaban―. ¿Es posible soñar con el futuro? ―pregunto acurrucándose en el cuerpo de él por el frio de madrugada y sintiéndose complacida al notar que no rechazaba su acercamiento.

― Tal vez ―respondió cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose querido de la manera más desinteresada posible. Su ropa desgastada, con huecos y sucia no provocaría en nadie el deseo que querer acercarse, pero ella permanecida aferrada a su cuerpo.

…

Salió un suspiro profundo, uno tras otro, hasta regular su respiración y que las gotas de sudor de su frente se perdieran por su cabello esparcido en la almohada. Por primera vez en días había concentrado todos sus sentidos en escuchar más allá de sus gimoteos, como si la vida volviera a reavivar su cuerpo que daba por muerto.

Escucho a los arboles silbar, a las ventanas crujir y con más concentración escucho el tick tack del reloj. La habitación olía a un toque de café mezclado con canela y el edredón que la cubría se sentía inusualmente diferente, el calor que provocaba era más placentero.

Toco sus mejillas esperando lágrimas inexistentes y en un impulso se sentó inmediatamente, se había cansado de quedarse estática y que le alimentaran así recostada como se encontraba, en silencio, sin palabras, de quien había decidido amar ciegamente.

Con sus manos toco lentamente cada detalle de su cara y en una sonrisa reconfortante empezó a tocar con timidez todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, hallando una taza vacía, pero que un conservaba el olor a café.

― No pienso… no pienso quedarme aquí para morir ―dijo y en un arrebato de energía se descubrió el edredón que la abrigaba, tocando con la punta de sus dedos la alfombra alrededor y sin poder reconocer el lugar. Sus pies dudaron por un momento en avanzar ya que el suelo del hospital estaba hecho de azulejo. ¿Sera posible que me cambiaran de habitación?, se preguntaba. Los cuidados excesivos que recibía de Sesshomaru, ahora le estaban haciendo pagar caro. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a lugares nuevos, era normal su sorpresa, pues siempre había estado en la misma habitación y sin cambio alguno. Encontrarse con objetos nuevos a su alrededor le causaba terror pero debía llenarse de valor si no quería morir.

― Si voy a morir no se los pondré nada fácil ―manifestó con valor y comenzó a caminar por el lugar extendiendo los brazos para hallar la puerta.

El tímido roce de sus dedos sobre la manija de la puerta aun demostraba el pánico que sentía de conocer un nuevo mundo; abrió la puerta provocando un sonoro clac y al desplazar la puerta para cruzar la madera se quejó; camino por los alrededores, tocando las paredes con sus dedos. Todo le parecía extraño, las paredes tenían ciertas subidas y bajadas, como si de cuadros se trataran. Continúo su caminar dando pequeños pasos, arrastrando sus pies por el piso para sentirse más segura.

Llego a unos escalones y lo primero que escucho fue salpicaduras contra algo, quizás de lluvia, luego su olfato percibió el irresistible aroma de carne frita aún en proceso de cocción, su estómago crujió dando indicio de su apetito que había permanecido dormido por días y ella comenzó a acariciar su abdomen― Tengo hambre ―se dijo para sí misma y se inclinó totalmente al piso para bajar los escalones con mucho cuidado, temerosa de dañarse.

En un tiempo odio su propia procedencia y las ventajas que venían con ella, deseaba ser humano y así poder morir con ella, pero ahora disfrutaba con plenitud tener los sentidos más desarrollados que los humanos. Que fácil era sentirse amado por ella, acostumbrarse al aletargo que ella provocaba en su cuerpo con solo escuchar los movimientos de los pies arrastrándose por el suelo, demostrando que deseaba vivir a pesar de todo. Se formó una ligera mueca que curvaba sus labios hacia arriba y se centró una vez más en la actividad que estaba a punto de terminar. Las hornillas fueron apagadas a los pocos minutos y con impaciencia saco los platos de la alacena.

Rin escucho el tintinear de algo que simplemente no pudo reconocer y a los pocos segundos se quedó paralizada al pie de los escalones, oyó una voz muy familiar que siempre hacia cosquillear en su interior.

― Tu espíritu de aventura no desaparece ¿verdad? ―lo dice sosteniendo una bandeja con el almuerzo y un tono de voz pausado.

Ella frunce el ceño como una fiera― ¡Ohh! Pero si es mi futuro verdugo ―menciona con una voz retadora e infestada de resentimiento.

Sesshomaru percibe su hostilidad y sin impaciencia dice― Discutámoslo en la mesa ―dejó la bandeja del almuerzo en la mesa cercana y observando el paralizado cuerpo de su amada continuo con su dialogo― ¿quieres? ―pero Rin no movía ni un dedo lo que impulso a Sesshomaru a sostenerla de los hombros y dirigirla a la mesa, casi empujándola por la resistencia que ponía.

Ella se negaba a caminar pero su cuerpo sentía cosquilleos con solo sentir esas amplias manos sobre sus hombros, que difícil era querer hacer una cosa y tu propio cuerpo te traicionará. Su cabeza gritaba que no quería recapitular algo donde solo se hallaba un punto muerto, pero su cuerpo ponía tan poca resistencia a esa petición que cuando sintió su cuerpo detener solo atinó a decir― No quiero, no comeré con una persona tan lesiva para mi vida.

― ¿Eso es lo piensas? ―recorrió la silla para atrás e implicando fuerza en los hombros hace que se senté, provocan un fuerte sonido por el choque de los glúteos y la silla.

Sesshomaru la observaba con el ceño fruncido de molestia y los labios apretados en rabia, como odiaba su presencia en ese instante. Quien viera su cara diría que la sonrisa sádica que se había formado en su rostro le llevaría a un asesinato. Cuanto miedo podía causar con una sonrisa que ante los ojos de Rin solo significaba felicidad.

Él, rendido ante los encantos que ella expresaba incluso molesta, acaricio con una mano la mejilla para luego agarrar con fuerza el mentón ya que Rin había empezado a mover la cabeza bruscamente para que no la tocará. Sesshomaru dio una última sonrisa antes de elevar un poco el mentón y así besar con rudeza los labios que se negaban a corresponder.

Rin apretó los labios para cerrar el paso a aquella lengua que pedía hacer contacto con la suya, trataba de extender los brazos en un intento de alejarlo.

Sesshomaru amaba su intrepidez y rebeldía, la ternura que transmitía a todo lo que amaba y en su enojo, la única mujer que se atrevía a retarlo.

― ¿Papá que haces? ―dice un niño, de una edad de doce años, que asomaba su cabeza tímidamente por la puerta.

Rin abre sus ojos y termina de empujar a Sesshomaru lo más lejos posible, tapando sus labios con su mano. _Está casado_ , se dice para sí misma.

― ¡Mamiiii! Ya despertasteeeee ―corre una niña en dirección a ella y la abraza con fuerza.

― Asustas a tu madre, Mika ―dice Sesshomaru tratando de separarla del agarre con delicadeza mientras el niño que miraba por la puerta se acerca totalmente hasta su padre y sin pensarlo dos veces también se aferra a su madre.

― Eras tú el que la asustaba con ese beso forzado ―dice la niña, separándose de su madre.

― ¿Mamá? ―jala ligeramente la manga del pijama que usaba Rin.

¿Qué podía hacer? Sentía que iba a colapsar y el niño que jalaba su pijama intensificaba su temor con solo escuchar dubitativamente la vos del niño nombrándola mamá.

Ya no estaba segura de su actuar ni en qué momento su mano había pasado a acariciar la cabeza del pequeño, sintiendo inusuales orejas y deseando que todo fuera su imaginación.

― Bien, déjenos solos debo hablar con ella ―Les señalo la bandeja con dos almuerzos ya listos.

El niño y la niña que observaron una última vez a su madre sujetaron la bandeja a la par y sin miramientos se fueron a su habitación compartida.

La cara de sorpresa de Rin era indescriptible, paso de "está casado" a "es mi marido", ¿cómo era eso posible?, ¿A qué edad se había embarazado?, ¿Cuando tuvo intimidad con él?, pensaba en todas las posibilidades y todo lo parecía ridículo.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a la cocina para traer el almuerzo de ambos, en lo que ella trataba de aceptar su situación actual.― Bien, pregunta Rin ―se sentó, acomodando los platos en la mesa.

Ella no espero ni un solo segundo para quitar todas sus dudas― ¿Qué edad tienen los niños?, ¿cuándo nos casamos?, ¿en dónde estamos? – Quería preguntar más pero un dedo se posó en sus labios, terminando sus preguntas.

― Yako y Mika tienen doce años, son mellizos y en total tenemos cinco hijos, dos niñas y tres varones. Todavía no estamos casados, pero si lo deseas nos casaremos pronto. En cuanto a la ubicación nos encontramos en nuestra casa de campo, bastante alejada del pueblo más cercano. Las vacaciones empezaron hace una semana y hace tres días se enteraron de tu llegada. Supongo que los demás no tardaran en llegar, estimo que estarán todos para la noche.

― ¿Cómo es eso posible? Te conocí a los 15 y ahora tengo 24 años, ¿cómo pudimos tener tantos hijos? – se rascaba la cabeza sin poder entenderlo.

― Tienes sueños, lo cuales van en su mayoría relacionados con mi nombre ¿verdad? ―comenzó a trocear en pequeños pedazos el filete de Rin y de esa forma ella pudiera comer sin problemas.

― Ummm… si ―afirmo más sorprendida que antes, no había mencionado a nadie aquellos sueños, eran su tesoro más preciado y secreto personal.

― Esos son tus recuerdos pasados, en diferentes épocas y lugares.

― ¿Cómo es posible?

― Asimílalo como una rencarnación tuya y una variedad de deja vus constantes, después de todo, con quien soñaste no era humano ―dijo, mirando los ojos de su dama que no expresaban nada y con una mano acaricio su mejilla―. Naciste para mí – concluyo con un tono de voz cálido y dulce―. Se enfría tu almuerzo – dejo de acariciarla para empezar a comer.

Ella comía en silencio, no se lo podía creer, pero tampoco era tan falso. Esos sueños existían, no tenía duda de ello y estaba segura de que quería a Sesshomaru, no solo como su doctor asignado.

― Quiero tomar un baño ―declaro ante el basto silencio que le asustaba y el presentimiento de ser observada por esa mirada dominante, posesiva de sus actos.

― Después de que termines de almorzar ―respondió mirándola como llevaba cada trozo de alimento a su boca y masticaba con prisa, le parecía tan normal su apetito considerando lo poco que había comido esos días.

Los cubiertos habían dejado de sonar contra la vajilla hace minutos y ahora solo se escuchaba el grifo sonar en el lavado.

― Lamento no poder ayudar en nada ―dijo ella, que permanecía sentada e incómoda por la mudez de ambos.

― Descuida ―dijo tocando con su mano humada la cabeza de Rin. _Cuando estés acostumbrada a este lugar sé que caminaras sin control alguno, sin permanecer quieta ni un solo momento, como si se tratase de recuperar tu visión_ , pensaba, mientras cerraba los ojos.

― Mamá. Papá. Saldremos a jugar ―dijo la pequeña que salía corriendo con una mochila llena de juguetes mientras que el pequeño cerraba la puerta principal con tranquilidad.

― ¿Que no está lloviendo afuera? ―dijo Rin preocupada en que se enfermaran.

― Vamos a bañarte ―habló Sesshomaru sujetando la mano.

― Sesshomaru ―protesto.

― Afuera solea ―respondió y presiono un poco la mano para se pusiera de pie, a lo que ella obedeció inmediatamente.

― Ammm… ―dijo con una sonrisa, ya no se sentía tan incómoda con la situación.

― Ten cuidado al subir los escalones ―le recordó esporádicamente la estructura de la casa y dándole a entender que el baño se encontraba en el primer piso.

Ella camino con convicción, cada pisada era firme, como extraña aquel sentimiento de seguridad que solo él provocaba en su ser. La mano amplia que la dirigía le provocaba un gusto que se reflejaba en la curvatura de sus labios.

La primavera había llegado ese año con ganas, el azulejo del baño se sentía tibio y con Sesshomaru dejando caer un poco de peso sobre su espalda sentía arder sus mejillas mientras permanecía arrodillada. Sesshomaru estaba enfocado en que ella sintiera y recordara cada parte del buro donde se hallaba el champo, la toalla y el jabón entre tanto se iba llenando la bañera de agua.

― Aquí está la bañera ―dirigió su mano de ella hacia la bañera para que sintiera la textura del objeto― y aquí lo artículos de aseo personal, champo, jabón, lo que necesites ―con su otra mano, ella tocaba cada artículo.

El agua llenando la bañera indicaba que había llegado el momento de desvestirse, algo en lo que no había pensado al manifestar su petición. Rin comenzó a mover recelosamente las manos cuando solo le faltaba quitarse la ropa interior, tratando de impedir que llegará el momento.

Él miró sus manos y con una sonrisa triunfadora se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de salir dijo― Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedirla ―el tono de voz sugería algo más, pero él cerró la puerta y fue al cuarto de Rin para un cambio de ropa.

Ella se metió de inmediato a la bañera y hundió todo su cuerpo solo dejando a la vista su cabeza.

 _Si no es humano y con lo que soñé era un demonio, entonces tuve cinco hijos con un demonio. Igual que en mis libros de cuentos mitológicos, ¿eso es posible? Es posible que vivamos rodeados de ellos y ni siquiera saber de su existencia_ , pensaba mientras se frotaba el cuerpo con la esponja, la espuma en la bañera era espesa y su cabello largo todavía tenía rastros de espuma, sujetados por un broche de flores que llevaba cuando su aventura o huida había empezado y terminado en menos de un día.

Unos golpes en la puerta se hicieron prominentes, indicando que había pasado ya un largo rato metida en sus pensamientos― ¿Ya estas lista?

― En seguida ―gritó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y terminando de bañarse―. ¿Qué tal? ―dijo con una sonrisa y todavía con algo de espuma en su cabello, era la primera vez que se bañaba sola.

― Quítate la toalla ―dijo con un tono de voz que expresaba burla.

― ¿Quéee…? Es un pervertido ―dijo sonrojada y aferrándose fuertemente a su toalla.

― Solo quiero ayudarte…

― No gracias ―respondió rápidamente, sin permitir que él terminara de hablar.

― Con la espuma que todavía llevas en tu cabello, además vi tu cuerpo desnudo más de una vez, lo recuerdas ―dijo acercándose a ella y tirando la toalla abajo.

― ¡Ahh! Estas demente ―retrocedió hacia atrás torpemente y tropezó con el borde la bañera, cayendo dentro de ella―. ¡Auch! que cruel eres ―dijo ella tocando su cabeza.

Sesshomaru se limitó a mirarla, la posición en la que había caído era muy provocadora, podía ver sus pezones cubiertos con algo de espuma y las piernas algo abiertas― Estás mirando, ¿verdad? ―dijo ella con la cara totalmente roja.

Él no respondió nada, sin embargo, cerró los ojos para buscar autocontrol y la ayudo a acomodarse.

― ¿Puedo tocarle la cara? ―habló ella muy nerviosa, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber cómo era el hombre, en este caso demonio, con el cual había pasado tantos días juntos y también si se parecía al de sus sueños, tenía que comprobar que fuera el mismo.

Él continúo callado, pero sujeto la mano de Rin y la posiciono sobre su rostro.

Ella lo tocaba lentamente, deslizando sus dedos por sus ojos, nariz y labios, cerraba los ojos y trataba de imaginar sus rasgos faciales. Termino tocando su cabello largo― ¿De qué color es? ―pregunto suavemente y chocando su respiración con la de él.

― Plateado ―dijo y la beso cálidamente. Ella correspondió al beso, aunque su cuerpo temblara ligeramente, también deseaba ese beso.

Él continúo besándola y prosiguió por quitarse la ropa― ¿Qué haces? ―pregunto juguetona, ya tenía una idea general de lo que pasaría a continuación, ya estaba lista para ese momento o al menos eso creía.

Él no respondió, la recorrió a una esquina de la tina. Ya desnudo se adentró junto a ella en la tina, la acomodo en medio de sus piernas, ambos permanecían sentados y con el agua que aún permanecía tibia.

Rin podía sentir la dureza del miembro de su amado en su espalda, cerraba con fuerza sus ojos al igual que sus piernas― ¿Mi tía sabe dónde me encuentro? ―pregunto muy nerviosa.

Sesshomaru miro el techo, quería evitar esa conversación― No deberías preguntar por alguien que te quería muerta ―la abrazo con sus dos brazos la cintura.

― ¿Eso qué significa? ―dijo curiosa.

― Que no quiero hablar de ello ahora ―respondió quitando el broche de su cabello―, todas tus dudas serán respondidas a su debido tiempo ―hizo a un lado su cabello para tener más acceso a su cuello y besarlo pausadamente, había esperado un largo tiempo para volver a compartir momentos con ella.

Rin no supo en qué momento se había puesto tensa y cerraba las piernas fuertemente.

― Rin, no voy a obligarte ―acaricio sus hombros, tomo el brazo de ella y comenzó a dar escasos besos―. Relájate ―ahora beso su mano.

Ella se dio la vuelta violentamente y con suavidad acuno sus brazos al cuello de Sesshomaru, dándole a entender que podía continuar. Si ella era mortal y él no, entonces el tiempo era algo que no le asistía. Nueve años en un hospital, catorce años antes de que lo conociera, no, el tiempo no era su aleado pero la fortuna era misericordiosa con ella y no dejaría que la timidez la dominara.

El cuarto de baño se había llenado de suspiros y con sus manos tímidamente tocaba los pectorales de Sesshomaru, dirigiéndose a su cuello, no estaba segura de lo que hacía pero quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible, su deseo por él era incontrolable, similar al de él, que sujetaba su cintura con una mano y con la otra estrujaba uno de sus senos gentilmente.

Ella gimió suavemente inclinándose para atrás cuando sintió un suave pellizco en su pezón, pero también podía sentir punzadas en su vientre, cerca del ombligo, como si el miembro erecto de su protector quisiera perforarla sin escape alguno por el agarre posesivo de Sesshomaru en su cintura.

Él se había acomodado en su cuello para escuchar mejor los gemidos leves que daba Rin.

Ella lo besaba pasionalmente cada que se cruzaba con sus labios y recorría con sus dos manos toda su espalda.

Los gemidos se hicieron más audibles cuando él comenzó a besar uno de los pezones, lo presionaba con los labios y los hacia girar en círculos con su lengua.

Los gemidos eran más frecuentes y más fuertes que los anteriores, él se separó un poco de ella y dijo― Rin, abre la piernas ―ella obedeció y las abrió un poco, pero él las abrió completamente, acomodándolas a los lados. El acercamiento de ambos cuerpos se hizo más cercanos, la fricción de sus intimidades, hacían que ella apretara fuertemente la espalda de Sesshomaru.

Ella trataba de frenar sus gemidos sonoros ante los toques que cada vez eran más atrevidos. Sesshomaru bajo una mano para acariciar la intimidad de Rin y al poco rato introducir un dedo― ¡Ahh! ―se escuchó de la boca de la joven, estaba muy sensible, la simulación de penetraciones hacían que lo abrazara más fuerte. Él podía sentir como la cavidad de Rin apretaba con fuerza su dedo y al notar la humedad en su vagina introdujo otro dedo más.

Ella lo apretaba fuertemente con sus piernas― Sessh… Sessh… ―decía una y otra vez, sin poder terminar de decir el nombre por el placer. Él saco sus dedos y la recostó en la bañera completamente, metió uno de sus dedos y observo el flujo vaginal transparente y elástico que se extendía por sus dedos, acomodo su miembro en la entra de ella, quería penetrarla. El agua podía estar tibia pero dentro de ella ardía como el fuego. Separo con dos de sus dedos los labios vaginales y con la otra mano acomodo la punta de su glande en la entrada de ella, dispuesto a penetrarla, implico algo de fuerza en su entrada pero ella retrocedió inconscientemente un poco para atrás.

Él la observo, tenía la cara roja y sudada, temblaba ligeramente― Rin, tranquila ―le dijo y volvió a implicar algo de fuerza para penetrarla pero ella seguía retrocediendo atrás, impidiendo que entrara. Él cerró los ojos, la beso cálidamente en lo que notaba que se relajaba con su brazo sujeto totalmente su cintura, evitando que retrocediera más y con la otra dirigió de nuevo su miembro a su entrada mientras la besaba.

Ella estaba relajada y disfrutaba la sensación de besarlo cálidamente mientras él fue introduciéndose su glande dentro de ella. Rin al notar como invadían su cuerpo quiso retroceder atrás pero una mano fuerte evitaba que fuera para atrás por lo que termino entrando dentro de ella completamente― ¡Auch! ―un chillido de la joven se hizo presente, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba fuertemente a su invasor, como si quisiera expulsarlo.

Sesshomaru comenzó acariciarla para que se relajara antes de comenzar con las estocadas por la cuales no podía esperar. Ella lo abrazo fuertemente, podía sentir como se hacía cada vez más grueso el pene de su protector dentro de ella, palpitaba dentro de ella― continua ―dijo ella que trataba de relajarse, pero no él no comenzó con los movimientos hasta que sintiera como Rin se acostumbraba a su tamaño. Al poco rato Rin sintió como sus caderas eran sujetadas por puntiagudas garras que casi ni presionaban, que las embestidas eran tan profundas por el choque del escroto de Sesshomaru en sus glúteos y sus gemidos salían sin control al ritmo en que él se adentraba en su ser.

― Sesshomaru ―gimió al rodear sus piernas a la cintura de él.

Los gemidos de placer resonaban por toda el cuarto del baño. Parecía que su cabeza se pondría en blanco en cualquier momento, el calor que sentía en las piernas, el grosor del pene de su invasor en constante movimiento la volvía loca.

…

― Mira que nena más linda ―tocaba las mejillas de la bebe con un dedo delicadamente mientras Sesshomaru sujetaba a la bebe en brazos.

La habitación estaba llena de híbridos que deseaban ver a su nueva hermanita mientras que en la cama descasaba una joven.

Sesshomaru observaba cada rasgo de la bebe, desde sus diminutas orejas hasta su piel rojiza que pronto se volvería blanco porcelana, y rara vez dirigía la vista a la joven recostada en la cama.

― Mamá estará muy contenta de saber que es niña ―dijo Yako, uno de sus hijos.

― Por fin la familia está en equilibro, tres hermanos y tres hermanas ―dijo su hija mayor, Alba, emocionada abrazando a su hermano mayor que ni se inmuto.

― Papá seguirás trabajando en la empresa ―pregunto el hijo mayor, Lex, que era igual de hielo que su padre.

― Trabajare desde casa, la mayor responsabilidad te la encargo a ti ―dijo acariciando a la bebe.

― Ya veo en bancarrota a la compañía Taisho Sen ―dijo la hija mayor que aún continuaba abrazando a su hermano mayor.

– Reluce tus bromas cuando tus tarjetas se cancelen ―rompió el abrazo con un dedo sobre la frente de su hermana.

Sesshomaru miro con severidad a ambos porque habían dejado manifestar su forma hibrida ante la asistente de su hijo mayor que permanecía en una esquina en completo silencio.

Quizás había momentos correctos para correr detrás de la persona que amas por simplicidades como, _"joven Taisho olvido su reloj"_ y él le agradeciera con un _"Gracias"_ que volvía gelatina a su corazón, pero ese no era el momento. No existía algo peor que entrar a una casa de campo sin permiso por tener la puerta sin seguro y observar a cinco seres con orejas de perro más uno con un color de cabello poco usual y orejas puntiagudas. ¿A caso estaba asistiendo al nacimiento de otro de esos seres? ¿La chica que estaba postrada en la cama era humana? Claro que era humana, no tenía esas características orejas.

― Lo siento ―dijo Alba mirando a la chica que tenía las manos apretadas entre las piernas para luego transformarse en su forma humana.

― Yo lo arreglo ―hablo Lex para agarrar con extremo cuidado la mano de su asistente que ahora lo miraba con curiosidad.

― No- la- ma-tes ―Alba dio un guiño que provoco un gruñido en su padre que la miraba furioso.

― ¿Joven Lex? ―pregunto dubitativa la asistente.

― Nadie te hará daño ―dijo Lex, quien salió disparado con ella agarrando su mano.

― Bromas Alba ―dijo Mika riendo.

― ¿Por qué mamá no quiere aceptar la operación? Podría recuperar la vista ―dijo la hija mayor, ahora más seria.

Sesshomaru observo a su hija y no le dio respuesta alguna. Rin se había convertido en alguien lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarse con o sin visión, pero con la bebé sería lo más recomendable. La observo dormida tranquilamente y con todo su ser enfocado en la respiración acompasada de su esposa que le restó importancia cuando sus hijos se fueron uno a uno a sus habitaciones con el pasar de las horas.

Sesshomaru se sentó en la silla próxima a la cama con la bebe en brazos, acaricio el flequillo húmedo de su esposa y la bebe comenzó a berrear.

Rin despertó inmediatamente, sujeto la mano que la acariciaba y sonrió ampliamente― ¿Qué es? ―pregunto con una voz un poco débil y tratando de sentarse con ayuda de Sesshomaru.

― Niña ―respondió con su típica voz fría.

― Ya lo sabía ―sonrió ampliamente para luego extender los brazos y así él acomodará a la bebe en los brazos de ella.

Rin libero uno de sus pechos para dirigirlo a la boca de la beba que seguía berreando hasta que empezó a lactar. Seguidamente Rin busco y acomodo la mano de su esposo en su mejilla y dijo:

― ¿Me buscaras en un futuro, señor Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru se inclinó ligeramente para no asfixiar a la bebe y besar la frente de Rin― Siempre.

…

Caminaban por el pasillo oscuro, haciendo rugir al piso de madera, pero sin ganar a los arboles silbantes que se movían por el viento y acallaban a los sapos que usualmente croaban y perseguían luciérnagas.

― Cada vez en la misma cosa ―dijo Alba que sujetaba la mano de Mika― Son unos chimpancés bonobo, realizan el deporte por placer y no pueden esperarse ni un segundo.

― ¿Cuál deporte? ―preguntó Mika.

― El que practicarás tú cuando seas grande ―dijo Yami, un adolescente que disfrutaba de tener celular en mano para poder jugar, caminar sin ver al frente y al mismo tiempo hablar con las personas a su alrededor.

― Ya soy grande ―dijo contando con sus dedos los años que tenía y como le faltaba dedos tomaba prestado los de su mellizo.

― Puedes contar sin problemas ―habló Lex que agarraba la mano de Yako.

― Pero es más divertido con Yako ― dijo inflando sus mejillas y mirando a su hermano mayor con resentimiento― ¿verdad? ―preguntó al niño que caminaba en silencio y con las orejas bajadas.

Lex miro a su hermano que nadaba en timidez casi todo el tiempo.

― Si ―respondió Yako sigilosamente.

― ¿Será? ―habló Alba incrédula porque su mamá ya había despertado y ellos iban de salida― Es ―afirma y gira entre sus talones para regresar, pero la mano de su hermano mayor la detiene.

― Mañana tienes todo el día para ponerla de los colores que quieras ―hizo alusión a la reciente actividad de su mamá―, pero ahora debe dormir.

― ¡Ufff! Que aburrido ―dijo avanzando por el pasillo para luego subir los escalones al segundo piso―. Yo duermo con Mika ―afirmo como si se tratara de un trofeo.

― Yo sin Yako no duermo ―dijo la pequeña molesta.

Las voces de gritos y berrinches se escuchaban en la tranquila casa que apenas empezaba entrar en calor a un mar de bullicio.

Rin había estado escuchando las voces y había pestañado más de una vez confundida ante tanta alegría, que según ella, al menos eso representaba la carcajada de mujer.

Ella se enrollo con todas las sábanas, destapando todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, y en sus pensamientos divago: _¿Pero qué hora es? La cama está muy confortable y calientita_ , se dijo así misma― Huele igual a él ―olfateo las sábanas que sujetaba con ambas manos.

― ¿Igual a quién? ―pregunto Sesshomaru, que leía un libro y detuvo su lectura prestándole atención.

― Ahh… pero que haces aquí Sesshomaru ―dijo toda avergonzada.

― Es nuestra habitación – respondió volviendo a su lectura.

― ¡Ahh! Lo siento ―no se dio el tiempo de escuchar ni la palabra "nuestro"―, regreso a la mía ―se movió bruscamente de la cama y sintió un dolor en su entre pierna. Recordó todo lo sucedido hace unas horas, con los colores en la cara y sin moverse sintió como él la sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura evitando que se alejara. Sesshomaru se acercó a su oreja y le dijo― Duerme.

Ella abrió los ojos a más no poder y dijo― ¿Qué hora es?

― Las 23:45

― Señor Sesshomaru, ¿es posible soñar con el futuro? ―pregunto la joven que se estaba acomodando para dormir.

― Tal vez ―respondió cerrando el libro y apagando la luz de la lámpara―. Es la segunda vez que lo preguntas.

― ¿Siiiiii…? ―Pregunto curiosa― ¿cuándo pregunte tal cosa?

― Cuando eras una niña que gustaba hablar con menesterosos y vestía vestidos abultados― se acomodó en la cama abrazándola por detrás.

― ¿Vestidos abultados? ¿De esos que se usan con corsé? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo atrás? ―pregunto aún más curiosa.

― Rin, duerme ―dijo Sesshomaru cerrando los ojos y al poco rato ella también cerro lo ojos durmiendo cálidamente en esa cama, abrazada por su único amor.

 _ **F I N**_

* * *

Buenos días, tardes y noches. :D

RenBellatrix reportándose con el capítulo final de tan bella historia. :D

Antes que nada… ¡FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR, AMISTAD Y PRIMAVERA! Bueno, en mi país se festeja el 21 de septiembre. Esta historia debía terminar una semana después del 14 de febrero, pero nunca pensé que cambiaría algunas cosas. :D

Por cierto…

 **Chimpancés bonobo:** Practican sexo por placer y no solo para reproducir en temporada de celo, si, igual que los seres humanos.

"En este lugar perdemos demasiado tiempo mirando hacia atrás, **Camina hacia el futuro** , abriendo nuevas puertas y probando cosas nuevas, se curioso… porque nuestra curiosidad siempre nos conduce por nuevos caminos" por Walt Disney (de aquí vino el nombre del capítulo).

Al escribir la historia quería demostrar cómo se consolida una relación (el primer capítulo) que traspasa el tiempo y en caso de que ya no existiera una de las partes cómo puede afectar la vida de la que sigue viva hasta el punto de querer vivir buscando su presencia.

No sé qué tan enfermizo o romántico pueda ser considerado, mas sin embargo, ahora sí que les pido a cada una que haya leído los tres capítulos me deje un comentario respecto a la historia. Quiero saber que podría haber mejorado en la historia, ya sea desde la ortografía, gramática, sintaxis, léxico hasta el desarrollo de la historia, personajes, descripción, etc.

Si han leído antes la historia en el grupo Elixir Plateado se darán cuenta que he cambiado un poco el desarrollo y hasta el punto que me duele darle un final pues yo siento que esta historia da para más y a la vez siento que ahí debe morir porque dar más capítulos haría perder la esencia de mi yo más joven.

Aún sigo pensando si tendrá un epilogo, pero eso se lo dejo al azar.

¡Bien! Preciosas les invito a dar una oportunidad a "Sin nombre" y a "Crónicas". Que no las actualizo seguido pero con más esfuerzo, imaginación y persistencia seguro actualizo pronto. xD

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

 **Floresamaabc:** Ya viste que no me enfoque mucho en la tía y la evidente riqueza de Sesshomaru. Aunque admito que por ahí hay un vacío existencial.

 **Vivly:** Hay que aprovechar tu tiempo nena y vamos, para estos días ya se te paso el enojo. xD

 **Lili:** Momento sagrado que lo concluí finito, solo espero no haber sido bien violenta. xD

 **ANIMEIS:** ¡Wow! Gracias por tan hermosas palabras, me animaste mucho y espero que estés ahí para leer este capítulo.


End file.
